


like, nya?

by hwahsa (ellesse)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Cat Puns, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellesse/pseuds/hwahsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Y'know, like nya?" "Oh my god." (super cheesy domestic wheesa au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	like, nya?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that "y'know, like nya?" meme (this was also posted at like 3 am i am so sorry)

  
“Jung Wheein, what the hell are you doing?”

Currently, Wheein was laying on their bed, scantily clad in a black lacy bra and panties, with a matching opaque garter that contrasted with her milky skin. Hyejin had to admit that her girlfriend looked really sexy, but she had to stop herself from sucking her girlfriend’s face off when she saw Wheein bend over and reveal a long black tail coming out of god knows where. A pair of black cat ears sat atop her head and Hyejin couldn't help but cringe at the bell collar around her neck.

“God I just wanted to eat that leftover chicken and sleep.” Hyejin murmured as Wheein crouched onto all fours and crawled towards her with a mischievous grin on her face.

“ _Purrfect_ timing.” Her face is inches away from Hyejin’s.

Hyejin grimaced. She could _kinda_ deal with the sexy cat outfit but cringeworthy puns? They were definitely banned in the bedroom. Before Wheein could even kiss her, Hyejin pushed her face back and the girl fell back onto the bed with a groan.

Wheein shot her girlfriend a glare, “Hey! what was that for?”

“Why are you dressed like a rejected hentai character?”

“It's supposed to be sexy!” Wheein pouts, “I’m a pretty kitty.” She does a motion with her hands, “Y’know like, nya?”

“What.” Hyejin deadpanned.

Wheein does the movement again, playfully pawing at her face, “Nya?”

"Oh my god.” _Wheein you kinky bastard._ “Don't ever do that again. Please.” Hyejin points to her tail, “Where is that coming out of?”

Wheein feigns innocence, shaking her butt, “Oh, this lil old thing? You wanna find ou–”

Hyejin holds up a hand, “Don't.”

Wheein pouts again, “Aw, c’mon Hyejin, is it that bad?”

"Yes! It's fucking weird.”

“Oh come on, you haven't even tried it!”

“Because I don't want to? Furries aren't my thing.”

Wheein sits up on her knees and twiddles her thumbs, “Hyejin……”

Hyejin’s back is already turned.

She whimpers and Hyejin stiffens. Wheein smirks. _Gotcha._ “H-Hyejin…. _please_ ,” She says in that baby voice that her girlfriend oh-so adores.

Meanwhile, Hyejin hasn't moved from her spot, but mysteriously wasn't wearing jeans. Or a shirt. (She's wearing those panties she knows Wheein adores; the ones with the cartoonish rainbow pattern. Cute.) “….I hate you.”

Wheein grins devilishly, before getting up and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, “Glad that _purrsuation_ worked.” She presses a quick kiss to her temple, “and I love you too.”


End file.
